War In Your Bedroom
by writingforthemoney
Summary: Based on the song of the same title, my first M rating piece content , please be nice. Hope you enjoy. BB of course.


**War in Your Bedroom**

_**Author: **__writingforthemoney_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything that is associated with Bones (all Fox, Hanson, Riechs, etc…). I do not own the song _'War in Your Bedroom'_ (all _A Change of Pace_—highly recommend them!) _

_**Summary: **__Based on the song of the same title, my first M rating piece, please be nice. Hope you enjoy. BB of course._

_**A/N:**__ There were soooo many ways I could've taken this song in a Bones fic… if you all like this then I may start a series of one-shots based on this song…because I have so many ideas! Anyway, this is my very first 'mature' story. I've been writing for a while and reading all kinds of stories for even longer; so I'm hoping that that will help me write this. However, all advice and critique will be taken under consideration in order to help me further my writing skills. _

_And I'm so sorry for not getting my other stories, 'Heart's Pain Loves Gain' and 'The Morning After' done. But I've been hit with waves of inspiration for song based stories! This is only the first one that I've typed up and had the nerve to post! _

He sat watching her sign the last of the paperwork of their latest case as he listened to the quiet music she had coming from her speakers. The music was low but he still heard the words, all the lines had certainly caught his attention but one line sparked a memory of the dreams he'd been having for as long as he could remember. Booth looked over at the doctor to make sure that she wasn't watching him because he knew that he could stop the look that his eyes had in them while listening to this song, remembering those dreams and looking at those long legs from where they were crossed on the couch beside him.

His mind went back to those long and hot nights where she invaded his dreams and more so, his body. It was almost always the same dream passionate, loving, but hard and rough at the same time. A few times, one time in particular it had been pure love, right after the pony play case. He remembered he wanted to prove to her that they could become one. Truly that's what he wanted if he let himself admit it, but he could help the thought of those rough encounters, in which he still let her know that they were becoming one, but with much more reckless abandon.

His hands would caress her side as she shivered at the contact. His teeth nipped at her lips as her tongue forced itself in his mouth. The feeling of, though only a dream, her hands on his skin, running up and down his muscles and scars. His lips sucking at her neck as his hands moved up her thighs under her work skirt. Her hands finding his waistband, fingers peeking under as her lips bit his shoulder softly.

"Booth?" He was pulled from his memories by the women of most literally his dreams.

"Yeah, Bones?" he looked at her realizing that she was handing him the files, "Oh thanks!"

She shook her head at him with a slight smile as he took them from her, "You okay? You look like flushed?"

He tried to smile at her, only finding that that didn't help things any, "Oh yeah I'm fine." Trying to find a way out of this before she somehow managed to bring up sex and he ended up taking her right here on her couch with Angela, Cam and the squints all within view. "Let's go Bones, I want some pie!"

She smiled at him as she grabbed her coat and purse, "Well then let's go to my apartment."

He groaned inwardly as his thoughts ran wild, _I know she didn't say anything about sex but … Let's just get some pie. _Pie, pie, yeah that's all he wanted right? He rolled his eyes at himself. "Why your place?"

She smiled, "Because I have pie."

All thoughts of sex were, for the time being pushed to the back of his mind, she had pie? "You hate pie?"

Again with the smile, "But you love it." She walked towards the door and then turned her head over her shoulder, "Coming?"

And there it was again, sex.

_It's a war in your bedroom baby  
I'd cut off my tongue for just a taste  
of a piece of your flesh my darling  
I've got no time to hesitate  
_

He had eaten his pie as she watched and drank her Moroccan beer, without the topic or idea of sex entering his mind…that is until she asked him for one bite because maybe she had misjudged pie. He laughed at her a bit but stabbed a piece of the cherry pie and offered her the fork. When she didn't take it with her fingers, and instead opened her mouth for him, it reared its ugly little head once again in his mind. Not to mention that when her mouth closed around the fork and pulled the pie from it tasting it with a soft 'hum' as she thought about the taste, something else reared a bit.

She pulled back from where he elbows had rested on the table and thought a minute about the pie and then licked her lips. Her thought process was halted at the groan she heard, thinking only a moment about asking him if he was okay, but when she saw the look on his face and the color of his eyes, and thought she could have some fun. Licking her lips once more she again leaned against the table. He thought he was going to die as her breasts rested on the table, pushing up lightly. She stood and walked away from him, "It was okay, but I still haven't changed my mind, I'm just not a big fan of pie."

"Ok Bones. " He barely voiced as he watched her hips sway slightly, all thoughts of pie honestly gone from his mind.

Brennan glanced at him over her shoulder and smirked, but then turned back towards the table where she conveniently 'forgotten' her beer. But then changing her mind, walked stealthily toward him and whispered something in his ear, he hadn't a clue the words only the breath coming from that mouth he loved to hear and see anthropological words spew from. He lost it right then. She lost the upper hand she had right then.

Her heart raced as his hands entrapped her, pushing her against her refrigerator, there breathe mingling at the close proximity. The corner of her mouth raised slightly at her loss of control over the situation, she'd never been happier to lose the upper hand. His eyes, black now with arousal, saw the action and let his grip tighten further as it dawned on him, "You did that on purpose." It wasn't a question but a statement as her eyebrow raised and her lips pursed out.

She licked her lips once more as his eyes found them and held contact until she was tired of just staring at each other. Her lips were on his hard and fast. Only surprised for a millisecond, he kissed her back with a fierce fire that controlled his entire body, as his hands touched the skin under her shirt, wishing she had worn her shirt skirt today.

_The bathroom's fogging up with our heartbeats, sweat for me  
I watch your nails scraping down the back of my neck  
I've got a burning in my chest - its calling for your thighs  
This is me and you, you and me for the first time_

Her hands found the buttons of his shirt and pulled hard, ripping the buttons off, as she loosened the tie, to rid him of the shirt. Booth pulled back to look at her and eased his grip on her. She slipped under his arms and away from him. He stood watching as she backed slowly toward the dark hallway he could only dream led to her bedroom as her fingers pulled the hem of her shirt over her head and pushed the skirt down to the ground. Her heels still walked backwards as she winked at him and crooked her finger at him telling him to come. He smiled as she turned towards the hall, and then moaned as her fingers reached behind her and unclasped her bra; turning her head over her shoulder she smiled wickedly as she let her bra dangle from one finger before dropping to the carpet.

_I've been waiting you've been dreaming of everything I'm talking about  
_

He jogged toward her and put his hands on her hips as she was just walking into her bedroom, hearing her gasp he smiled and cupped her through the black panties as she tried to walk the rest of the distance to her destination. His lips found her neck, kissing and sucking lightly.

He was caught off guard when she reached behind her and without looking, or as if she'd memorized it from just looking at his belt buckle, undid his belt and button leaving only the zipper and his boxers between her and her goal. She took his momentary pause to turn toward him. Brennan smiled at him and raised her eyebrows, as she grabbed the tie she had left on him and pulled him toward her as she again walked backwards, then suddenly moved out of his way as she pulled harder on the tie throwing him onto the bed.

_It's a war in your bedroom baby  
I'd cut off my tongue for just a taste  
of a piece of your flesh my darling  
We've got no time to hesitate  
_

He growled at the action and at the fact that she was now pulling her panties down her smooth silky legs. She crawled on the bed and stopped as her legs rested on either side of his waist, while she took the zipper down. Moving back off the bed she pulled the useless pants off him, leaving only those boxers. She lifted her head slightly signally him to take them off. Once he had followed her command, she once again climbed on top of him, taken his length in her hands.

He groaned again touching the skin just above her breast and smiled at the sigh that escaped her lips. Rolling them so that he was on top he touched her nipple with his thumb lightly, and watched as her hands moved to touch him. As much as he wanted to feel her again, this was her time, he wanted to show her just how much this meant to him. He took her hands in one of his as his thumb still caressed her nipple that had formed into a pink nub. Booth moved his mouth on her other breast kissing and 

sucking all around the place she truly wanted it; he flicked his tongue over her nipple once and pulled away, kissing around it again. His fingers deftly pinched and twisted her nipple as his tongue only flicked every few seconds.

_I've got a picture perfect memory under the covers  
I'll say exactly what you want to hear, I'll make you scream  
There's not a drop of your innocence when you shiver  
Don't go love, stay all night, now you're mine_

After the sixth flick she'd apparently had enough of the teasing as he felt her buck beneath him and growl out an explicit. He then gave each nipple the attention they deserved as his hand traveled to her hot moist center. She bucked at his fingers as they lightly touched her, not teasingly, but lovingly. The idea at first scared her, but she knew the second she started this little game what would happen; how could she not, the talks, the speeches he'd given her still ran through her mind each time she thought about sex and him. 'There are some people you can't just have sex with.' 'They become one.' She knew it would never be just sex between him, the look in his eyes as he told her these things told her this from the very beginning. She realized just now that she didn't care, she couldn't deny what the dreams she'd had were; they weren't just sex.

_I've been waiting you've been dreaming of everything, I'm talking about_

He released her hands from above her hands as his mouth kissed her belly button. She called his name as his tongue touched her sensitive bundle of nerves. She couldn't believe what was happening, she had never been so close to orgasm without any type of penetration; his fingers had only caressed and his tongue was doing the same, just tasting her, loving her.

He groaned at the taste of her desire for him, he had to show her how he felt about her. He was sure that she knew what this was and what it wasn't but just in case she had forgotten he was going to make damned well she understood. For the first time the tip of his tongue entered in between her silky folds and groaned as she lifted her pelvis for him and smiled as she cursed him for the sound that had started with his mouth and ended in all her nerve endings.

_It's a war in your bedroom baby  
I'd cut off my tongue for just a taste  
of a piece of your flesh my darling  
We've got no time to hesitate_

He knew she was close as her hands found his hair and her body started to buck into his face harder and harder. He moved his head and looked at her and the look of confusion at the loss of contact, smiling he kissed her mouth and moaned as her tongue forced itself in his mouth tasting her juices mixed with his own unique taste. He pulled from the kiss and asked her with a look. She kissed him once softly and nodded, smiling.

He smiled at her and kissed her as he placed himself at her entrance, touching her lightly. She moaned against his lips. As he lightly pulled from the kiss he entered her slowly, her mouth opened at the feeling of him stretching her with his width. She gasped again as she realized he wasn't all the way in yet, as he kept pushing his way further and further, she saw his length and shouldn't have been surprised but the 

sensation of him made the actually short amount of time seem like an eternity until he pulled out of her and entered again.

_Sex is everywhere (sex is everywhere)  
It's you and me  
It's you to me  
_

He moaned at how tight and wet she was, and the feeling of her walls clenching around him lightly. He felt her hips move toward his and closed his eyes at the feeling, deciding that he needed to speed this up as much as he so wanted to keep things slow, he knew that he or she wouldn't last much longer. She met him thrust for thrust as he started the speed faster and faster.

_It's a war in your bedroom…  
It's a war in your bedroom…  
_

He felt her walls clenching and unclenching faster and knew that she was close he moved his fingers to her nub and flicked lightly causing her to call his name, Seeley, not Booth, as her orgasm shook her. He felt her walls surrounding him tighten around him and he couldn't wait any longer as his own orgasm shook him until he came down from his high.

_It's a war in your bedroom baby  
I'd cut off my tongue for just a taste  
of a piece of your flesh my darling  
We've got no time to hesitate  
_


End file.
